


Space Girl and Earthling

by HarmonyGreene



Category: space girl - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyGreene/pseuds/HarmonyGreene
Summary: Based on the lyrics of Space Girl (a song by Frances Forever) this is some cute fluff about a space girl and an earth enby who attend the same earth university... and are in love, of course. If you don't know the song, go listen, or even look up the lyrics... it's a super cute sapphic anthem:)





	Space Girl and Earthling

One:   
Whirring through the night sky, Vena spun her ship around as Terra’s eyes searched out the glow of Orion’s belt in the distance. It wasn’t the first time they’d seen it, but Terra seemed awestruck anyway. Vena shifted the gears and the craft hovered there, in perfect view of Terra’s favorite galaxy. Wordlessly they admired it, an old earth album playing in the background. Without breaking their gaze out into space, Terra slid their hand across the railing to where Vena’s hand rested, interlocking their pinky with hers. Vena breathed the moment in, wanting to memorize the way it all felt. 

~

Two:   
Terra laughed so deeply and so relentlessly that they felt like they would never get a chance to draw a full breath again. Their belly ached and tears were running down their face. Across from them on the bed, Vena was telling an anecdote in her animated style: complete with voices, sarcastic comments, hand gestures, and silly puns. Just when Terra thought they’d be able to recover, Vena would start laughing too, and the two of them would soon be doubled over with tears streaming down their faces again. “Stop!” Terra protested and tried to cover Vena’s mouth with their hand in an attempt to silence her. Vena took this as a cue to try and bite them, however, and before they knew it, Terra was being chased around their bedroom by a giggling Vena, insisting that she needed “just one bite”. Finally, the game ended, and Terra wiped tears of laughter from their face. “Girl, you make me cry!” they exclaimed. 

~

Three:   
Vena looked over at Terra, wide-eyed. This was her first time at a rooftop bar in space. Though Terra was born on earth, their parents had believed in exposing their kids to a variety of diverse experiences, and they had been to space on vacations nearly every year. “It’s not really open at the top,” Terra assured their girlfriend. “There’s a bubble. It’s just high up enough that you can’t really see it.” Vena looked upwards, squinting to try and see the top of the bubble, but the illusion was solid. It looked like the roof was open to all of space, even though the warm, breathable air told her otherwise. “Can we dance?” Vena asked. “I think that’s what we came here for.” Quipped Terra. Pulling them onto the dance floor, Vena led them in some silly swaying and twirling before pulling Terra in for a quick kiss on the lips. “I have no idea what I’m doing, I can’t dance,” laughed Vena. “Me either, but I’m still having fun,” Terra replied, pulling Vena in for another kiss. 

~

Four:   
(18 months earlier)   
Terra and their roommates were huddled on the roof of their dorm, wrapped in blankets and hoodies and shivering in the bitingly cold night air. Their roommates were talking and laughing with occasional glances at the sky, but Terra was silent, their eyes locked on the moon. They’d convinced their roommates to come watch the lunar eclipse with them, but as the only outer space preservation major in the dorm, they were the only ones truly invested in the event. A hush fell over the group, however, when they shouted “It’s happening!” and pointed at the moon, now disappearing little by little into the night sky. As the earth, moon and sun lined up, Terra couldn’t help but think of Vena, the girl they’d been “talking” to for the past six weeks. They’d met on a responsible space development discussion board in their class, and though Vena was an off-campus student, the two of them had struck up quite a friendship. Last week, Vena had come to campus for a space preservation event, and the two had gone together. A date? Was it a date? The moon was halfway gone now, and Terra shivered, snuggling further into their oversized hoodie. Vena snuck into their mind again, and Terra envisioned her face: warm eyes, high cheekbones, and a spray of freckles. And those lips… the moon slipped fully into the darkness and the oohs and ahhs of their roommates were lost on Terra as they slipped into a daydream where they got to explore the silky softness of Vena’s lips. “Ok, I’m cold!” Their roommate’s voice snapped them out of their head, and the group started to move indoors. Terra glanced up once more at the sky. “God damn you, Terra,” they mumbled. “You’re such a simp.”

~

Five:   
(18 months later, outer space)  
Screaming, Terra clung to the edge of their ship, a dull roar filling their ears. Vena was attempting to drag herself across the roof of the ship, but her safety cable had come undone, and with every move, she was pulled further and further away from Terra and closer to the gaping black hole that opened up in front of their spacecraft. The blur of their tears and the violent shaking of the ship kept Terra from seeing what must have been pure terror in Vena’s eyes, and the roaring noise that filled their ears blocked out even their own screams. Suddenly the shaking and roaring became ten times stronger, and Vena was ripped from the surface of the ship into the center of the black hole, disappearing from sight. A bolt of horror tore through Terra, and they let go of the ship, then falling themselves toward the black hole. But right before they passed through it, they woke up, gasping, sweating, in their own bed, alive. Vena was right beside them, wide-eyed with worry. “Baby are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?” Relief washed over Terra, and they allowed their muscles to release their tension as they sank back into the bed. As they caught their breath, Vena pulled them into her arms and placed soft kisses on their hairline. “It was a bad dream,” whispered Terra. “I dreamed that we were trying to work on the exterior of the ship, and you got sucked into a black hole.” “Woah,” chuckled Vena, “That’s pretty intense. But you know what… It’s super dramatic. I kind of like it.” “Oh yeah?” Terra was starting to see the humor in the melodrama of it all. “Yeah,” Vena continued. “Honestly, that’s the only way we would ever end.” Terra smiled and snuggled deeper into Vena’s embrace. “I love you, space girl,” they whispered. “I love you too, earthling,” Vena replied.


End file.
